beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Evan Marks
Evan Marks was a main character on ''Beauty and the Beast''. He was a medical examiner who worked with, and harbored an unrequited love for, Catherine Chandler. Biography Early Life Evan's past is currently a mystery. What is known was that he was formerly from England, working there as a medical doctor, until one of his patients (a young girl) died on his table. This tragedy led to him changing professions from physician to medical examiner, and relocating to New York. Season One While examining Ashley Webster's body, Evan became aware of the existence of Cross-Species DNA. At first, he thought it was just corrupted DNA, and even told Catherine as much. However, after coming across multiple samples across several cases, Evan realized the DNA was cross-species. At first, Evan's interest could have been seen as merely curious. However, after he was kidnapped by Peter, his intern who was really a serial killer, and hearing Peter die after being ripped apart by the "creature", his curiosity turned into obsession. He became convinced that the thing that saved him and killed Peter wasn't entirely human. He divulged his suspicions to Catherine, but instead of agreeing with him, she tried to convince him that it was just all in his head. Still, Evan was convinced that he was right and decided to continue his research in secret. Evan later came to Tess Vargas, and told her in confidence that he was working on a personal project on genetic mutations that could be published, revealing for the first time that he intends to publish his findings. However, the following day, Catherine's younger sister, Heather, got drunk at Thomas Chandler's wedding and told Catherine that Evan had spoken to her about receiving a grant on DNA research. When Catherine confronts him, he told her that he found out the DNA samples he collected show the DNA is mutating, making the person less human. Evan was driving Heather home when they found Catherine severely injured after getting into a car wreck and being shot by Sabrina Meyer. Evan notices someone else there pulling Catherine out of the car, but focuses on trying to save Catherine. Realizing she won't make it to a hospital, Evan performs a roadside surgery on Catherine that saves her life, with Heather's help. When Catherine later thanks him, he feigns ignorance when she mentions him pulling her out of the car, claiming he didn't see anyone else there. Evan pursued the cross-species research further, and asked J.T. Forbes for help, because he had read a paper J.T. had written on cross-species DNA. He promised J.T. that he would share everything with him, even the spotlight. Evan and J.T. later exhumed a body, acquiring samples from it to be tested in Evan's lab, where they confirmed it as proof that a being of Cross-Species is on the loose. Evan wanted to present his findings to his boss, Joe Bishop, intending to use the information to propose a task force for detaining the creature. Unbeknownst to him, the woman Evan's been dating, Claire Sinclair, secretly sabotaged the samples they took, corrupting them and rendering them unreliable. He later suspects J.T. trying to usurp his efforts in obtaining a research grant, refusing to believe that by looking further into his findings, Evan was potentially drawing the attention of a secret organization that may very well be responsible for conceiving the Cross-Species creature, and will do anything to keep its existence a secret. So J.T was forced to blackmail him to stop him from presenting his findings to the National Genetics Association, leading to Evan ending their partnership. However, after Evan found a bug in his lab, confirming J.T's claims, the two became friendly with each other again. Evan realized Claire was the one who sabotaged his samples, and confronted her. She told him to join her organization, Muirfield, who was hunting down the cross-species creature; Evan agreed, knowing he would be killed if he didn't. Claire's partner, Dr. Sorenson, enticed Evan into joining Muirfield by offering him a position because of his expertise; Evan turned over his research to Muirfield, but they backed out of letting him join. When he argued with them, Agent Kyle & Sorenson threatened him with a gun, forcing Evan to back off. After Joe's brother, Darius, was killed by the creature, who the NYPD knew as the Vigilante, Joe set up a task force with Catherine, Tess, and Evan in order to hunt down the Vigilante. Evan secretly worked with Muirfield, hoping they would kill the creature before the NYPD could. When Gabriel Lowan, the man heading up the task force, got a lead, Evan called Muirfield so they would get there before the NYPD did. The NYPD came to the spot, only for the place to explode. Evan ran a DNA test on the bodies, and found a match for the cross-species creature, ending the task force case. Evan later discovers the identity of the Vigilante, after seeing Vincent Keller outside of Catherine's place. Realizing Catherine and Vincent's personal connection, Evan was jealous and outraged. He followed Vincent, and let Muirfield know where to find him. He later purposely got himself arrested so Catherine would come for him. Evan confronted her, angry about her choosing Vincent over him, and saying he was "still trying to protect her." Catherine realized what he had done, and left to warn Vincent. Evan was later confronted by Vincent on the subway, who told him to lead Muirfield away from him, or they would come after Catherine. Evan refused, and alerted Muirfield, who were able to tranquilize Vincent and capture him. Evan was taken to the Muirfield office, along with Vincent, where he realized Muirfield had lied to him, and they were actually planning to restart their experiments and create more cross-species creatures, using Vincent. He later found Vincent, who told him that Muirfield turned him into what he was, and now they would kill Evan and Catherine to cover up their secret. Evan tried to help Vincent escape, but Kyle stopped him, and later shot Evan. By then, Catherine had shown up to rescue Vincent, and found Evan. Though Evan tried to get her to escape without him, Catherine tried to get Evan out of there. The three of them came to an exit point just as Muirfield caught up with them. Catherine told Evan how the NYPD suspected either she or Evan was the mole helping Vincent out. Realizing all three of them would never get out, Evan sent a message and stood as a human shield in front of Catherine & Vincent when Muirfield showed up. Kyle gunned down Evan, killing him instantly. Catherine & Vincent, though, were able to escape. It was revealed that the message Evan sent was an e-mail to Gabe, stating that he was the mole and had been covering for the Vigilante the whole time, thereby removing any suspicion from Catherine and helping her, even in death. Personality Evan was very charming and easy-going and lighthearted. He's also something of a lady's man. He had dated numerous women, all extremely attractive themselves, but seems to carry a torch for Catherine nevertheless. The two had a fun, flirtatious relationship that could have turned into something deeper - if not for Cat falling for Vincent. Appearance Evan was tall and handsome, with pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. Evan was also always neatly and smartly dressed. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Antagonists